Troops
Hideout The troops from the hideout provide offensive and defensive capabilities for the players of The Godfather: Five Families. These troops should not be confused with purely defensive troops that are trained from the Wall structure in the estate. All hideout troops posess 4 key statistics; two of them combat related, and two more for utility. #The Health (HP) statistic determines how much damage a unit can take in combat before dying. #The Attack (Atk) statistic determines how much damage a unit does when in combat. #The Load statistic affects how much a unit can carry when returning home after a successful invasion. #The Speed statistic allows a unit to reach the destinatyon quicker Building new units requires base resource units (Cash, Food, Cement, Steel) as well as Influence. Base units can be obtained by means of building up your base with Appartments and Hideouts (Cash), Restaraunts (Food), Steel Mills (Steel) and Cement Factories (Cement). Influence is obtained only from Appartments, and affects how many units can be queued to build at any given time. For example: if a base provides 200 influence a player may only build 20 Thugs at a time (10 influence each), even if all the other resources are at 1 million. Basic Hideout Troop Statistics Advanced Hideout Troop Statistics All troops receive bonuses or penalties when facing other troops of specific types. For examle: An Arsonist has a bonus when facing Thugs, so the Arsonist will do significantly more damage to the Thug, than the Thug will to the Arsonist. On the other hand a Hitman has a penalty when facing a Bruiser, so the hitman is not the best unit for breaking a CS full of bruisers. For more details on plenalties please refer to the unit creating dialogue under the hideout training menu. Troop Counts When attacking player owned Cityscape the troop count may be as high or as low as the player wishes. In fact a Cityscape may have as few as zero troops. On the other hand when attacking neutral Cityscapes, and gangs the unit counts are predetermined, and can be found here. Training troops Troops can be training at the gun symbol at the bottom right of the screen. Troop types are split into two being transports and attacks. Transports are used to pick up the res you gain attacking other players and CS's and Gang's. (note: there is a guide to attacking CS's and Gangs on other page). Troops in general Melle troops form the majority of troops types. The list contains; Thugs, Arsonists, Bruisers, Demolistionists, hitman, tommy gunner, enforcer and professional. Transportation troops are of small numbers but complete there job effiecently. they comprise of couriers and delivery trucks. (25 couriers=1delivery truck) 'Thugs' Thugs are general troop type. It's tatics vary a lot from being a wall or attacking low lvl gangs. The wall is a terminology for dieing so that more expensive troops dont die first e.g. arsonists as arsonists are slower. 'Couriers' *Health: 100 *Attack: 1 *Load: 2000 *Speed: 300 *Upkeep: -$20 *Cost to train: $500, 375 cement, 188 steel, 188 food, 10 influence Couriers are the basic resource transporters and allow you to carry a reasonable load of resources early on in the game when attacking low level gangcamps and cityscapes. Couriers are also widely used as scouts when sent as attacks consisting of only 1 Courier, and as "Booby Trap Killers", when attacking an enemy neighbourhood to soak up the Booby Traps without much expense. 'Arsonists' *Health:224 *Attack:11 *Load:300 *Speed:300 *Upkeep per hour: -$60 *Cost to train: $1,100, 413 cement, 413 steel, 825 food, 10 influence Arsonists are the backbone of all great armies, as they are used to hit gang camps and cityscapes both in early and later stages of the game. Arsonists gain great bonuses against early troop types, with the exception of hitmen. 'Bruisers' *Health:562 *Attack:28 *Load:300 *Speed:450 *Upkeep per hour: -$100 *Cost to train: $2,700, 1,013 cement, 1,013steel, 2,025 food, 20 influence Bruisers are a moderate-strength fighting troop. They are a good support unit for any fighting force when attacking Hitmen and Demolitionists. They have less attack than thugs and so are only suitable when countering enemy Hitmen and Demolitionists. Category:Bruiser